


Are you wearing…

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I need to show you who is the girl in this relationship?" the blonde asked huskily, blue eyes sparkling with evil intent. Sasuke gulped, and backed a step away from the Uzumaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you wearing…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for Shauna, a friend over on tumblr.

Sasuke's eye widened when he opened his front door. Never in his short eighteen years, had he expected to see something like  _this_.

"What the fuck?" Those were the only words his brain could formulate. His intelligence was failing him, and badly at that. The teen in front of him grinned brightly, hand coming up to rub at the back of his head.

"Hi there, Sasuke. Lovely weather we're having." Sasuke barely heard the words, still shell shocked by what the other male was wearing.

"You wore  _that_  in  _public_?" Sasuke asked, furrowing his eyebrows together. Naruto was currently clad in a button down short- sleeve dress shirt. The fabric was stretched tight across the muscles of his chest and you could see clear through it. His bangs were pulled back with a bright pink hair clip with a tiny dog on it. But that wasn't the worst of it. Just barely covering the Uzumaki's lower half was what appeared to be a micro minnie skirt.

The skirt was just as pink as the clip in his hair and came down to just below his crotch. In fact, Sasuke could see the bulge of his balls hanging just past the skirt's hem.

"Are you wearing… _panties_?" Sasuke asked, peering at the blonde's crotch. Naruto's grin faded a bit and he shoved the Uchiha back inside his house, slamming the door behind him.

"It was a dare," the blonde told him. Sasuke grinned.

"No need to explain yourself. I always thought you'd make a great girl Naru- _chan_ ," the raven teased, grinning from ear to ear. Naruto glared at him, a soft growl vibrating in this throat.

"Do I need to show you  _who_  is the  _girl_  in this relationship?" the blonde asked huskily, blue eyes sparkling with evil intent. Sasuke gulped, and backed a step away from the Uzumaki.

"You wouldn't, not in that," Sasuke said, more to reassure himself, but failing. Naruto's grin only widened as he advanced on the raven until Sasuke was back up against the coffee table. The Uchiha's calves hit the wood of the table and he lost his balance, falling onto the table with a  _thump!_

Sasuke blinked up at Naruto, who was still approaching him. The raven was torn between scrabbling back across the table and just sitting there. His pride wasn't going to let him do the first, so he chose the latter. The Uchiha sat his jaw in a hard line, determined to hold out against whatever the blonde had planned.

Naruto settled on his knees in front of the raven, placing his hands on either side of him on the table. Sasuke's breath hitched as the Uzumaki leaned in towards him, a smirk on his face. The raven squeezed his eyes shut as Naruto's breath fanned his ear. The blonde chuckled, sending shivers down the other male's spine.

"I wouldn't, is that what you said?" Naruto husked, hands moving from the table to Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke swallowed

"Yeah, that's what I said." The raven was surprised his voice did weaver. Naruto's hands massaged his thighs, fingers working slowly at the tight muscles there. Sasuke moaned lowly, cock stirring in his pants at the small touch. He girt his teeth, annoyed at how easily Naruto could play his body. And the dobe knew it.

Naruto simpered, as sure of the reaction he had on the raven as he was of the fact that he was breathing. He slowly slid his hands upwards, running his fingers just under the edge of the raven's shirt. Sasuke shivered, back twitching at the touch.

"You must not know me too well then, teme," Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke frowned with a small huff that tapered off into a moan as Naruto's hands reached his nipples. He was unable to stop himself from arching into the touch. The blonde's fingers tweaked his flesh until his nipples were perked, pressing into the palms of Naruto's hands.

"Let me  _show_  you what I can do in this outfit," the Uzumaki husked, lips tracing the soft flesh of his lover's neck. Sasuke bit his lip this time, determined not to make a noise. Naruto rubbed his hands across his nipples, and Sasuke shivered and arched his back into the touch. His teeth sunk deeper into his lip in an effort to keep quiet. He knew it wouldn't last long. They both did.

Naruto slowly undid the buttons of the raven's shirt, keeping himself busy as he mapped the skin of Sasuke's neck with his lips and teeth. The raven withered under the soft touches and cried out at the harsh ones. Naruto knew every inch of his lover's body, knew exactly which places could drive the raven insane with want and need and he used them to his advantage.

"Naruto," Sasuke finally whined as the blonde dragged his lips slowly across the raven's collar bone. He twisted his hands in blonde tresses, back arching into the warmth of his lover's mouth. Naruto slid Sasuke's shirt from his shoulders and the garment fluttered to the table. The Uzumaki nibbled his way to the raven's left nipple and then pulled the hardened flesh into his mouth. Sasuke gasped, withering at the feeling. Naruto smirked around the flesh in his mouth and sucked hard. He worked the Uchiha's nipple until small broken noises were falling from the raven's mouth as he panted for breath.

"You taste good, Sas- _uke_ ," Naruto hummed after one more swipe of his tongue across his lover's abused nipple.

"Shut up, dobe," the Uchiha growled and Naruto only laughed. He kissed his way across to his lover's other nipple, giving it the same attention the other one had received. The Uchiha moaned under him, head lolling back on his neck and Naruto played with his body. The Uzumaki enjoyed every second of the time he got to play with Sasuke, knowing full well that both of their patience would wear thin soon.

And true to the thought, a sharp tug at his hair had Naruto pulling off the raven's nipple as his lips were dragged upwards to meet with Sasuke's. The raven moaned into the kiss, instantly deepening it. Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close as they explored every inch of each other's mouths. The blonde smoothed his hands up and down Sasuke's back and then trailed his fingers across the bulge in the raven's pants.

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss with a sharp gasp, eyes widening as he tossed his head back. Slim hips arched up into the touch, and Naruto cupped him fully through his pants. The Uchiha moaned, hips pressing forward into the warmth of his lover's palm.

"Naruto," the raven whimpered, hands clutching at the Uzumaki's shoulders. Naruto hummed a response as he kissed across his neck. Long fingers slowly undid the fastening of his pants. Naruto tugged on them and Sasuke leaned back on his hands so he could lift his hips up off the table. His pants were gone in seconds, and his boxers quickly followed, leaving him completely nude.

Naruto pushed at his shoulders, forcing the raven into his back. Sasuke laid back, tossing his hands over his head. Naruto traced his lips across the raven's hip with a content hum. Teeth scrapped across Sasuke's skin, making him shiver. Naruto paused, mouth hovering over the tip of his lover's erection. The Uchiha whined as hot breath ghosted over his cock.

" _Naruto_ ," Sasuke whined, begging without really saying Naruto chuckled and the Uchiha screamed as the entirety of his cock was engulfed in the blonde's mouth. Pleasure shot up his spine, making him toss his head from side to side as the Uzumaki worked up and down his erection languidly.

Naruto hummed around the cock in his mouth. He massaged the supple skin of Sasuke's thighs, feeling them quiver as his lover moaned above him. The cock in his mouth twitched, and the blonde knew Sasuke wasn't going to last much longer. He quickened his bobs and increased the suction. Sasuke thrashed above him,broken cries falling from his lips. With one last cry, the Uchiha's back arched, and climax took him. Naruto rubbed encouragingly at his hips, swallowing down everything the raven gave.

Sasuke fell back on the table with a sigh, boneless with post-orgasmic bliss. But the moment didn't last long. Before he could even catch his breath, Sasuke found himself hoisted up off the table and nearly thrown on to the floor. He caught himself with his elbows, barely managing to keep his face off the floor.

"What the fuck?" the Uchiha cried, glaring over his shoulder at his lover. Naruto simpered, running a hand over one buttock and squeezing. Sasuke couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine. The blonde reached over and pulled two throw pillows off the couch, quickly shoving them up under the raven's hips. Sasuke blushed as his bottom was pushed up into the air, pucker twitching at the thought of what the blonde was about to do to him.

His nails scrapped across the floor as he tensed in anticipation. There was a sudden coldness spreading across the cleft of his bottom. Sasuke gasped.

"You carry that with you?" Sasuke cried **(,)**  but the last word came out as a moan when the Uzumaki pressed a finger inside him. His muscles clenched around the appendage. Naruto pressed a kiss to the swell of his butt, and Sasuke shivered. The blonde prepared him slowly. He worked up to two fingers, scissoring them and stretching the raven's muscles. The Uchiha moaned, pushing back against the intrusion. Naruto didn't bother with a third finger, he had grown too impatient.

He lubed up his cock, doing nothing to stifle his moan of pleasure, and pressed against the raven's entrance. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, breath hitching as his lover slowly pushed inside his body. Naruto's hands clutched at the raven's hips, holding him steady as the Uchiha's tightness finally gave way and swallowed him whole.

Sasuke cried out when the blonde bottomed out, sweaty forehead pressed against the hard wood floor. Naruto bent over him, pressing sloppy kisses across his neck and back.

"You feel so  _good_ , baby," the Uzumaki praised, voice gone deep and husky with pleasure. Sasuke shivered at the tone, pushing back slightly against his lover. Dark eyes opened wide in surprise at the feeling against his bottom.

"Wait, you're still wearing the skirt?" Sasuke asked in a near yell as the blonde pulled back and thrust half way in. Naruto chuckled, pulling out to the tip and then all the way to the root. The pillow-y muscles surrounding his erection clenched tight before relaxing. He started a steady pace, thrusting in to the root, pulling out to the tip and thrusting in only half way.

Sasuke rocked under him, broken cries of faster, harder and Naruto falling endlessly from his lips. Naruto growled at the noises, cock growing even harder inside his lover. Changing it up, the blonde pulled out completely. Long fingered hands gripped the Uchiha's hips, turning him over.

Sasuke gasped at the change of position. He was left with his back half on the floor and his hips balanced on the pillows. Naruto slid between his spread thighs with a husky rumble, the raven's place slid onto his broader shoulders. Without pausing, the Uzumaki thrust into the hilt with a moan of appreciation.

Naruto started a fast, hard pace, jolting Sasuke's body against the floor with each thrust of his tanned hips. The raven held on to his lover shoulders for dear life as dark eyes traveled down the length of his lover's body.

The blonde had indeed left on his skirt, but it sure didn't keep Sasuke from getting pounded into the floor. An image of what they must look like ran through his head and orgasm was instantly calling. He came suddenly with a sharp cry.

" _Naruto!_ " Naruto growled at the sound of his name and the clenching and unclenching of hot muscles around his already throbbing erection. Seed splattered across the raven's stomach, hot and sticky. The mess was then transferred to the Uzumaki's white shirt, as the blonde raised up to press his lips against Sasuke's.

The Uchiha moaned into the kiss, purposely tightening his muscles. Naruto pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, climax rushing through his veins. The blonde pillowed his head on Sasuke's shoulder, thrusting himself to completion, coating his lover's insides with hot, stickiness.

Naruto collapsed on his side, skirt caught up around his waist. Sasuke panted on the floor, body still rocked with small spasms. Naruto tugged the raven too him with a happy hum, snuggling close. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but buried his face in the Uzumaki's neck none the less.

"Love you," Naruto murmured sleepily, and Sasuke chuckled. It didn't matter how much stamina the Uzumaki possessed when they were actually having sex, once his was done, he was out. It didn't matter where they were, or what they were laying on. The blonde never lasted long after he was finished.

Sasuke had enough sense to tug one of the throw pillows under their heads and the throw blanket off the couch. He tossed it over them, making sure they were as covered a possible. His parents were off on a business trip and Itachi was…Well, Sasuke couldn't really remember where his brother was at the moment, but he didn't really care.

Itachi sighed contentedly as the house came into view. The man on his arm was slowly nodding off, and the raven was scared the blonde man would fall out at any moment. Itachi shook his arm, jarring the younger man awake. Bright blue eyes blinked up at him and Deidara yawned loudly.

"We almost there?" the other man asked sleepily and Itachi smiled. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him close. He leaned over to press a small kiss to his forehead.

"Yeah, you sleepwalked most of the way," the Uchiha informed him, but Deidara didn't seem to care much. Itachi rolled his eyes, making sure the other man didn't fall as they climbed the small set of steps leading to their front door.

The sight that greeted Itachi when he opened the front door was quite shocking. His little brother was stark naked, sleeping soundly wrapped around Naruto. The Uzumaki was sprawled across the floor, arms and legs thrown wide. The white shirt he wore was caked in something that Itachi really didn't want to think about. Not to mention  _what_  else the blonde was wearing. A mini skirt accompanied by a pair of panties, which did nothing to hide his cock and balls.

Deidara blinked, and then chuckled as he pulled out his phone. Itachi watched with raised eyebrows but said nothing as his lover snapped a few quick picture of the two teens.

"What?" Deidara asked with a cocky grin, "Blackmail." Itachi shook his head and dragged his lover up the stairs to his room before the blonde could snap anymore pictures. Deidara pouted **(,)**  but the raven quickly kissed that pout away as they made it to his room. His little brother had obviously had his fun for the day, and Itachi didn't want to be left out. They would all go get dinner later in the evening. At about eleven.  _Yeah,_  Itachi thought as he stripped the lithe blonde of his clothing,  _about eleven._


End file.
